


The Wardroom

by whataterrorificmess



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Bondage, Crozier having violent outbursts at like everyone, Crozier is Terrors dad, Edward Little being a chaotic mess, Edward Little being fascinated with the captain's steward, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hickey being a dick, In which Lt Irving didn't tell Crozier about Hickey's devious seducing before he was lashed, Lt Irving getting the faith beat out of him like all the time, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rape Aftermath, Traumatized Jopson, no seriously I was mean to poor John in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataterrorificmess/pseuds/whataterrorificmess
Summary: Jopson is always working so damn hard for Crozier, I can't be the only one who has thought of the idea of someone getting the jump on him!Clearly this is not cannon compliant. It is just a sick idea I just had.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY HAS A TRIGGER WARNING!! IT CONTAINS GRAPHIC IMAGERY OF RAPE!!!! IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY SUCH THINGS PLEASE TURN BACK NOW THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU!!!

Jopson was absolutely exhausted as he made his way into the ward room. 

It was usually quiet down here at this time of night, when all the men were trying to fall asleep for much needed rest. That was precisely why he made this room the last part of his daily routine, sometimes it would allow him to time to think in peace. 

Lost in thought he didn’t notice the figure of the Caulker's Mate slinking up behind him like a cat in the shadows. 

A blunted object colliding with the back of his head sent a shock wave of searing pain through him and he fell to the floor on his hands and knees with a yelp. 

A booted foot slammed down upon the spot between his shoulder blades forcing his arms to give out and his chest to slam against the wooden floorboards so violently that all the air in his lungs was knocked out of him in an audible _‘ooff'_. 

Startled, very confused, and winded, he was still willing to fight his assailant as he lay there on his stomach gasping for breath, mouth gaping and closing like some sort of fish. 

His body was in such shock that he found it not obeying his attempts to flip himself over as it tried to recover from the winding blow.

Quick hands grabbed for his arms that had lay sprawled in front of him when he was slammed to the ground, pulling them behind his back.

Still wheezing and gasping for air he tried to protest and demand what in God’s name was going on, but he was unable to find his voice, all he managed to do was let out a barely audible cry that had hitched with a trembling breath. 

Thomas could feel something cinching tightly around his wrists and tied in skilful knots and that is when he really began to panic. 

Who in their right mind would be foolish enough to attempt this?

Gradually he felt his lungs stop burning as he managed to suck enough air back into them but his captor seemed to notice this and Jopson felt a body lean over his and a hand wrapped itself around his mouth squeezing his jaws together tightly. 

“If I were you Jopson, I wouldn’t make a sound.” came the voice of that the caulker’s mate, that weasel of a man, Mr Hickey.

His eyes narrowed angrily and he jerked his weight backwards against the man, knowing their difference in stature he was damn well going to use that to his advantage.

The caulker’s mate let out a curse but he managed to stay on top of him and it wasn’t long after that Jopson felt the man’s boat knife being held threateningly to his neck. He could feel the blade digging into his flesh.

“Ah, ah. Don’t move a muscle, sir.” Hickey chuckled mockingly. 

As if to prove a point he let the knife pierce his skin ever so slightly and that immediately ceased his struggles. 

“There we go.” the man praised before he started to speak again, “Now, I’m going to give you only one warning Jopson, if I hear ye raise your voice even the slightest bit. I think you got a pretty good idea what will happen. Aye?”

Reluctantly he nodded, tugging at his captive hands as he shifted slightly. 

“Good boy.” Mr Hickey complimented his obedience and removed his hand from his face. 

“What do you want Mr Hickey?” he spat coldly keeping his voice low enough he knew he wouldn’t be heard. 

Cornelius tapped the tip of his knife against his chin letting it pierce his skin and he moved his head away from the blade scowling at a table leg. 

“I wanted to have a little chat with you Jopson, about the plans for the future.” 

He was absolutely furious

How dare this weasel treat him like this!

“Go rot Mr Hickey.” he spat angrily. 

Cornelius hummed lightly his disapproval, he removed the boat knife from his neck and quietly placed it on the floor just inches from his head, taunting him as it were in his reach, were his hands not bound.

He felt one of Hickey's hands reach around his front and tug at his cravat loosening the knot and soon pulling it free and out of his sight. 

A few seconds later he felt a sharp tug on his hair that made his neck snap backwards and his back forced to arch painfully.

He hissed loudly at the harsh treatment and grit his teeth as he was forced to look into Mr Hickey's menacing eyes. The caulker's mate just smirked at him and held up his cravat that was wadded up in his hand. 

"Open your mouth, love." he demanded voice as smooth as the silk article in his hand. 

Jopson knew that whatever was going to happen in this room wasn't going to be good, especially if the man felt the need to bind and gag him. 

He was a fighter and that wasn't going to change. 

Keeping his mouth tight closed he shot the man the most intimidating glare he could muster. 

The caulker's mate didn't scare him one bit.

"Mn, you want to make this interesting?" Hickey questioned playfully.

When he didn't respond the smaller man let out a soft noise of displeasure and soon Jopson could feel the man's hand gripping his jaw, squeeze tightly at the hollows of his cheeks pressing against his teeth. 

He tried jerking his head to the side to get his hand off his face, he tried kicking the man, anything he could think of but it was all fruitless because Cornelius managed to wedge his fingers between his teeth and slowly pried open his mouth. 

"'Ont 'ou 'are!" he tried to warn the caulker's mate but he just smirked again and forced the wadded up silk into his mouth, wedging it further and further until he struggled to breath.

"There, I think that look suits you better."

Thomas let out a small noise of panic. He couldn't breath! 

Mr Hickey seemed to realize his struggle and leaned down his breath tickling the shell of his ear.

"Easy, Jopson. Breathe through your nose. "

Forcing himself to calm down, he took Hickey's advice his nostrils flaring as he inhaled deeply.

"There we go, that's it."

Thomas felt the man's fingers reach underneath his hips caressing his thighs and rubbing him through his trousers.

That was it!

He was outraged! 

How dare this, disgusting man, this sodomite, this criminal, how dare he touch him in such atrocious ways!

Instincts kicking back into full gear he jerked himself forward the slightest few inches causing his shoulder to hit discarded knife which went skidding across the floor out of either of their reach.

Watching in surprise as his knife skidded to a halt about three feet away, Cornelius could feel the man's struggles alight once again, squirming, twisting, and writhing beneath him, legs kicking wildly as he desperately tried to get free.

Cornelius smirked in amusement before grabbing Jopson and rolling him onto his back so he could see that pretty face of his.

He took in the features of the captain's steward with a starving desire.

Angry sea blue eyes trying to pierce him with an invisible blade.

Black hair one neatly combed now a tizzyed mess from the scuffle. 

Pink lips stretched open wide around the crumpled cravat stuffed into his mouth.

Fair skin that looked so soft and smooth.

His lean figure squirming deliciously again his bindings.

Cornelius's loins stirred with a deep desire making him let out a small breath.

"Oh, you are a very pretty little thing." he purred reaching out his hand to trace the lips of his stuffed mouth.

"Nmph!" He growled into the gag.

Mr Hickey smiled at him and stood to his full height.

Jopson watched helplessly as he retrieved the knife and approached again, this time sat down on the floor behind him and grabbing him firmly by the shoulders.

He struggled viciously as he was dragged backwards until his back was pulled taught against the smaller man's chest.

The knife was placed on the ground again and Cornelius reached around his waist, hands moving in to unbutton his trousers.

_'No! No! NO!'_

He was not like that! He did not find sodomy appealing at all. It was wrong and not to mention it was forbidden here, as stated in the Articles.

"Shh, relax Thomas." Hickey cooed into his ear he felt the man's beard poking at the side of his neck before a gentle pair of lips were pressed to the sensitive area.

He jerked his body away from the caulker's mate but he held him fast and nuzzled at his neck. 

This was not right. 

Cornelius let out a small 'hm' before sealing his mouth over the top of Jopson's throat startling the poor steward.

He sucked hard in one spot before quickly moving to another as to prevent any physical evidence.

The sensation was strange and Jopson felt his cheeks burn with shame as he realized that the caresses were gradually stirring his prick to attention.

 _'This is wrong! You should not be enjoying this!'_ he berated himself.

"Mmnn." 

An soft but audible popping sound could be heard as Hickey unfastened the buttons on his trousers. 

"What do we have in here, hm?" Hickey purred reaching his cold hand down the front of Jopson's trousers and underclothes to fondle his man parts.

Tears pricked at the corners of Jopson's eyes, he felt sick, disgusting even, as his body betrayed him giving in to Hickey's atrocious touches.

He hated himself.

With gentle considerate care, Mr Hickey pulled his prick free of it's confines.

"There we are." Cornelius's voice was dripping with pure lust as he began to stroke him.

He squirmed helplessly against the caulker's mate who leaned forward to kiss the back of his head.

As Hickey continued his ministrations Jopson watched with shame and defeat in his eyes as his body responded on it's own.

Heavy footsteps could be heard from the passage outside the door and hope flooded his senses.

Maybe he could get someone's attention!

As if knowing his thoughts Hickey's free hand retrieved his weapon and the knife returned to his exposed throat as Hickey leaned up to whisper into his ear.

"Not a sound Jopson." he snarled lowly.

Thomas could hear talking outside the door.

Hickey continued to stroke and palm at his erection and Jopson wanted so badly for it to end, he wished nothing more than to have someone, anyone rescue him from this crime.

"Lieutenant Irving, have you seen Mr Jopson?" 

That was Dr Peddie!

Mr Hickey nibbled gently on the sensitive skin that covered his rapidly beating pulse.

"I haven't Sir. Do you want me to fetch him for you?" 

There was an exasperated sigh from the doctor.

Thomas let out a small mewl around the makeshift gag as the hand, still holding his rapidly hardening cock, quickened in it's pace.

"Shh, hush you pretty thing." He whispered darkly into his ear.

"No, Lieutenant. Poor man is probably in bed already. Let us not wake him."

_'I'm not! I'm not!'_

"Are you certain?" He could hear Irving ask.

"Yes Sir, he's been running himself ragged all day tending to the captain bless his soul."

Hickey's fingers moved to the swollen head of his cock, applying the slightest amount of pressure that had Jopson seeing stars. 

The friction felt so amazing and Thomas could not understand any of this. Could not believe any of this. 

It caused his hips to lift as he pushed his aching organ into Hickey's hand in a disgusting want.

"Very well, goodnight Dr Peddie." 

"Goodnight Lieutenant." 

A pit of despair filled his gut as hope drained from his eyes. 

_'No!'_

He strained pitifully against Mr. Hickey's hold but stopped again when the boat knife knicked his skin. 

Silent tears of frustration slowly trickled down his face as he slumped defeated against Mr Hickey's body.

The voices disappeared and the footsteps eventually too vanished.

"Mm, that's a good boy." 

Hickey's hand found his hair stroking it affectionately, knife still in his hand now held between two fingers with the blade facing away from him.

"I suppose I should reward you." He purred pulling down the waistband of his trousers just a bit.

Immediately knowing what the man meant by the twisted offer, his mind was instantaneously triggered into panic mode, any pleasure that he had been feeling long forgotten.

He pulled at his bonds, he cried into the gag, he tried to headbutt the caulker's mate with the back of his head, he twisted and writhed against him like a cat that was to be bathed. 

Cornelius was pleased at such a reaction, if the captain's steward wanted to fight he was more than happy to show him how pointless it was.

Abandoning the larger man's cock, he shoved his shoulders forward away from him until he was sprawled on his belly again.

He didn't waste any time climbing on top of the helpless steward.

"Oh I have been wanting to take you down a peg or two for a while." The caulker's mate hissed.

He could see those nimble hands straining against the bow knot that he'd used to entrap the slim wrists. See how those hips wriggled beneath where he had straddled them, could feel the wild desperate movements and it made his prick protest angrily to the trousers that confined it.

For the first time in a long while, Thomas Jopson found himself in a state of blind panic that bordered on the line of senseless. 

This was NOT happening! He wouldn't let it! 

That's exactly why when Mr Hickey removed his boots and his trousers and not long after he could feel the hardness of the man's cock nudging his bottom, he started to sob and cry hysterically, because it was here that he finally realized in absolute mortification that there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop the caulker's mate from doing this deplorable, unspeakable act.

He tried to speak, pleading with the man but it came out incomprehensible of course thanks to the makeshift gag.

Hickey hummed softly and to Jopson's surprise he pulled the fabric from his mouth.

"Are you certain you don't want to tell me?" 

Jopson was torn and he sobbed as he weighed on the choices he had.

Get sodomized by Mr Hickey...

Tell him what Captain Crozier's plans were….

The tears seemed to double in number as he hung his head in shame and morbid despair.

He could not bring himself to reveal things that have been entrusted to him to keep secret. 

That was his duty as the captain's steward, no his honour as a the captain's steward.

Instead he resorted to the last thing he could think of.

Beg.

"Oh sir, I-I can't! P-Please... don't do this, sir..." He forced out through a series of sobs, hiccups, and sniffles as snot and tears dripped off his chin.

"Hm... that really is a shame Thomas, well at least for you." Hickey stated as he spread his cheeks and lined himself up.

He pressed the tip lightly against the other man's hole and smirked when the sobs came forth like a springing fountain. 

Carefully he reached his arm up ready to muffle any excess of noise from the steward.

Allowing the head of his cock to slip past the tight muscle he grit his teeth. God he was tight. 

"Arrgh-nnnmm!" Thomas agonized wail was cut short as Cornelius silenced him with his hand.

"Shush... don't worry, it'll get better, I promise." 

Maybe he should have prepped him first instead of going in dry. 

Then again time was always of the essence on this ship.

Thomas was in a world of agony, he'd never felt such awful pain in his life! Not even when he suffered his leg injury.

He just wanted to die. He wanted to curl up in a tiny ball and die.

Hickey kept working his way inside his body and he subconsciously spread his legs a little wider in hopes it would stop the seizing pain in his abdomen from the stretch.

It didn't, and he soon found the invasive feeling of Mr Hickey's prick now fully sheathed inside his body to be unbearable.

He sobbed heavily into Hickey's hand, his tears running over the hand of the caulker's mate every now and then.

"Being an honest man Mr Jopson, I must confess that I have been wanting to screw your beautiful arse since I first laid eyes on you."

He didn't care any more he just wanted to be anywhere but here on this godforsaken ship, on this expedition, with this man! Anywhere!

Mr Hickey started to move within him slowly at first and Jopson curled his fingers until he could feel them cutting into his palms. He cried and screamed and still no one came! 

Why had no one came to help him!?

Surely despite Hickey's attempts to stifle his cries, someone had to have heard him!

This was when he became aware of the frequent groaning of the ship as the ice continued to crush her.

They can't hear him over the ship!?

He hated this damn voyage!

One particular thrust had the young steward seeing a flash of searing white across his vision and he felt heat pooling deep in his belly from the intense tingling within him.

His prick seemed to react too as it twitched with anticipation.

Good God it felt so good!

A wave of exhaustion seeped into his bones and it took him a moment to realize that he had spent on the wooden floor beneath him.

Despite it all he was burdened with shame and guilt as Hickey continued having his way with him.

"Christ- why the bloody hell didn't I do this sooner?" Cornelius grunted as he pounded into the captain's steward with relentless force.

Why was this happening to him? 

Why in God's name was no one stopping it? 

Was he just as sick as Mr Hickey because he was feeling pleasure from this horrible act?

Would he be lashed? Disranked?

He saw no reason why he would be any different even if he hadn't accepted Hickey's touches.

What would Bobby think of his big brother now?

All these questions hit Thomas in a flurry that soon morphed to panic and he felt his vision swimming.

This was wrong. This was so wrong.

A hot warmth suddenly filled his body and he gagged against the caulker's mate's hand when he realized what it was. 

That was when he blacked out.

**~ The Next Morning ~**

Lieutenant Little was annoyed. 

He was tired from being up on deck in the cold, doing his early morning rounds.

Then he gets scolded by Lieutenant John Irving about the whereabouts of the captain's steward. IRVING of all the damn men on this frozen ship.

Which was how he found himself doing a sweep of the ship in search for the young steward.

As he passed approached the ward room he paused when he heard voices inside it.

"What do you think happened Mr Blankly?"

That was Lieutenant Hodgson.

"Not entirely sure, but the man's scared to fucking death. He just sits there crying and mumbling to himself."

"He won't come out?"

Edward entered the ward room and was baffled by what he found.

Lieutenant Hodgson and Mr Blankly were standing near the far wall engaged in what appeared to be a serious conversation. 

Under the table with his knees curled into his chest, arms wrapped around his sides while he rocked himself ever so slightly was Mr Jopson. 

"What's all this then?" he asked of the two men by the wall. 

"Lieutenant Little, I found him like this early this morning. He hasn't said a word nor moved a damn inch. He hasn't even looked at us." Mr Blanky explained briefly.

He knelt down so he could be at eye level with the rocking steward. 

His blue eyes were wide staring at nothing, the whites were a deep pink and the skin around them was red and puffy as if he'd been crying. Black hair was tussled about. Mouth was moving as he whispered a mantra to himself that the lieutenant couldn't seem to make out. 

"He's still in his uniform. There's no way he could be in such a state this early in the morning... I wonder if maybe he's been here all night." Hodgson stated.

Edward frowned, he truly hoped that was not the case.

"Mr Jopson." He called to the man firmly. 

He got no response he just sat there continuing to rock back and forth as if he were a small child trying to comfort themselves.

A little frustrated by everything else that had happened earlier in the morning he reached out grasp hold of Jopson's shoulder firmly.

None of them were prepared for the reaction Lieutenant Little received.

"No!!" the steward cried in a shrill panicked voice his open hand launching at the lieutenant's face and slapping the man, HARD.

Jopson proceeded to break down in a mess of hysterical angry sobs that shook his entire body. He buried his face in his hands and wailed loudly. 

Edward was stunned as he gently touched his cheek where the younger man’s hand had struck him.

Lieutenant Little didn't know what to make of what just transpired but Lieutenant Hodgson was furious and he opened his mouth to reprimand but was stopped by the firm hand of Mr Blanky being placed on his shoulder.

There was a few moments of silence but they could hear that the poor steward's outburst had drawn attention, they could hear murmurs from down the hall.

"Should I get Dr. McDonald?" Hodgson asked.

Edward shook his head, "No... get the captain first. I think he should decide what to do about this."

As the two watched the lieutenant scamper off the voice of John Irving as he stepped into the room made the captain's steward wail and in that next moment all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Francis Rawdon Moira Crozier was not exactly a morning person and he hated his morning routine going off track.

Jopson was late and he had eventually gotten tired of waiting so he had dressed himself. Not that he wasn’t capable, but routine change was irritating.

Which was exactly why when he heard a knock at his bed cabin door later than what he was used to he snapped angrily. 

“Jopson get in here!” 

“Captain, it’s Lieutenant Hodgson, sir.” 

Crozier raised an eyebrow, this was new.

“Come.” he replied irritably. 

The door opened and Francis had to admit he was a little taken aback by his appearance. 

Something was wrong.

“Sir, you need to come with me quickly.” the lieutenant gushed. 

“Slow down lad, what is it?”

“It’s… it’s Mr Jopson, sir.” 

That got his attention and he turned to face him his face etched with concern.

“What about him Lieutenant?” 

“I… we don’t know Sir, it would seem there something wrong with him.” 

“Well then by all means Lieutenant.” Crozier replied swiftly, motioning for the man to lead the way.

**~ X X X ~**

“Mr Jopson, settle down there!” Francis heard their Ice Master shout it was followed by a shrill cry. 

“Leave me! Let go!” 

He pushed past Lieutenant Hodgson and hurried into the room finding complete and utter chaos. 

Mr Blanky had the lad in a restraining hold, Lieutenant Irving tending to the scratches on his face, and Lieutenant Little standing a ways back watching with a worried expression upon his face.

Crozier’s eyes widened in shock.

_‘Did Jopson do that?’_

He looked back to Jopson who was struggling and twisting within Mr Blanky’s grasp. 

“Lieutenant Little, what on earth is going on?” 

The lieutenant stood to attention upon noticing his arrival. 

“We aren’t sure Sir. Mr Blanky found him hiding under the table here this morning scared to blazes. He's in a sort of trance. When I tried to get him out he got startled and struck me. He seems very distraught Sir.” 

“Really!? You really fucking think so Edward?!” Mr Blanky cursed as he barred the panicked, sobbing young man against his chest.

“Let me go!” 

Francis looked at the Ice Master and raised a silent hand, indicating to him that he wanted him to stop. 

Though there was uncertainty in the man’s eyes, he did slowly release his hold on the terrified steward who fell unceremoniously onto his hands and knees as soon as he was free.

Francis watched bewildered by the sight of his beloved steward hurling himself at Lieutenant Irving nearly tackling the other man had Edward not moved forward and caught the younger man around the waist in mid-air while he was lurching forward. Quickly he pulled him back into his arms away from the other lieutenant.

He still struggled, desperately clawing and wiggling against Edward’s hold. Starting to scream angrily at the young lieutenant his voice thick with tears. 

“Why in God’s name did you walk away? You should have helped me! I was right there!” 

Lieutenant Irving looked hopelessly at the captain his face a state of utter confusion. “I-I don’t know what he’s talking about Sir. I’ve only been up but an hour or so.” 

Francis was in too much of a state of surprise to really care for what the other man had to say about the accusation he could investigate his role in this later. 

“Lieutenants this does not leave this room. John, I want you to go get Dr McDonald immediately then have Dr Peddie tend to those scratches. Hodgson, as you were.” 

“Yes sir.” both men said almost in unison before dispersing. 

The captain turned his attention to Lieutenant Little and the writhing sobbing mess of a man he was trying to keep still in his arms. 

He walked over to Mr Blanky and started to speak quietly. 

“What happened Thomas? Did he say anything?” 

Thomas shook his head grimly, “No. I tried to get him out from underneath the bloody table and he started wailing until I took a step back. I agree with Lieutenant Hodgson... think he’s been here since last night, my cabin is next to his, don’t remember hearin’ him come in before sleep took me.”

Francis looked down considering the man’s words. 

Had Jopson just lost it?

No, clearly something had happened to the man. 

Could it have been that beast on the ice? Had it come on board the ship? Normally any encounter one had with that monster ended with a dead body, not a fear stricken shivering wreck.

“No! No… please sir….” Jopson sobbed tearfully, his legs buckling beneath him causing Lieutenant Little to let out a grunt of effort when he took the brunt of the younger man’s weight as he hung there in his arms. 

They watched as Edward slowly sank down to his knees to settle the two of them on the floor, his arms unrelenting as the young steward squirmed in protest. His voice hoarse from his cries. 

“Easy there Mr Jopson, you’re alright.” the lieutenant spoke to him softly. 

Something caught the captain’s attention as the lieutenant sat there holding his steward who still struggled weakly in his arms.

Frowning he approached the two and crouched down. 

“Sir?” Edward inquired voice soft as he held the hysterical man. 

Crozier reached a hand forward to push Jopson’s collar out of the way revealing dark bruises upon his neck. 

He had only been able to see them because the steward was not wearing his neckcloth which he had been wearing last night.

A grim look formed on his face and he let his eyes lift to Mr Blanky who shared a similar expression, a knowing look in his eyes. 

Someone was going to be held responsible for this.

Carefully he shifted trying to get into Jopson’s line of view, but his young steward seemed to see right through him eyes unfocused and his mouth parted slightly as he panted from the exertion of trying to get out of Lieutenant Little’s hold. 

“Jopson.” he called softly tucking the ever present stray lock of hair behind his ear. 

The young man whined pitifully and pulled against Edward again twisting and writhing. Francis actually had to shift to the side a bit when a wild leg came right at his head as the young man let out a desperate wail and lashed out at him.

“Sir, careful.” Edward warned him quickly, wrestling with Jopson’s right arm when he almost got it free. 

Crozier nodded idly and looked up at the ice master who stood there silently. “Thomas.” 

Mr Blanky nodded and approached crouching down so he could hold the steward’s calves down on the floor. 

“No, no! Get off of me! Let go!” the smaller man wailed throwing his weight away from Edward managing to get his left arm free this time which immediately shot up to Edward’s head grabbing a handful of hair. 

“Arrgh!! Let go damnit! Captain grab him!” Lieutenant Little hissed urgently as his hair was yanked so hard his chin was forced to rest on one of the steward’s heaving shoulders. 

Crozier moved quickly, wrapping one hand around Jopson’s wrist and using the other to carefully open the man’s fingers to free the lieutenant’s hair. 

“Nnnrrgh! Captain...” 

“Almost got it Edward, calm down.” Crozier informed the poor lieutenant who could have sworn he felt his scalp ripping off his head. 

He unwound the dark curls from Jopson’s straining fingers, ignoring the hiss from the other man when some of his hair remained tangled but ripped out of his head. 

Finally free, Edward inhaled deeply trying to calm himself as the captain helped him adjust his hold on the terrified steward so that he was holding him in a tight embrace with his arms pinned to his sides. 

"He can't help it son, he's not himself." Crozier nodded to Edward who just let out a sigh and a small _'Yes, captain'_

The captain moved in closer once more observing how Jopson’s panicked breathing was coming in short brief puffs causing his chest heave rapidly.

 _’Whoever did this is going to hang.’_ he thought to himself. 

Slowly he reached up to cup the lad’s face gently in his hands trying to get him to meet his face. 

“Thomas. Thomas, snap out of it son.” he urged softly. 

Lieutenant Irving returned with Dr McDonald who had a case with him that he set on the floor. 

“Good Christ, what’s happened?” he asked in alarm. 

Jopson caught sight of the lieutenant and he got riled up again cursing and spitting things that Captain Crozier was shocked were coming out of his normally polite, gentlemanly, well mannered steward's mouth.

“Jopson! Wake up Thomas it’s your captain!” he snapped firmly losing his patience. 

The struggles seemed to cease altogether, almost. 

Thomas finally turned his head meeting Crozier’s concerned blue eyes. 

It seemed to send the younger man into a mantra of sorts, eyes wide and and staring tearfully at him with a vague sliver of recognition. 

“C-Captain… captain… help me… captain.. captain.. captain… I.. cap'n help...” he choked out between the angry sobs that continued to control his body. 

He brushed his hand through Jopson’s messy black hair. “I’m right here lad. You’re safe now.” 

The younger man’s voice hitched again as he continued to cry. 

“I… I-I can… couldn’t.. I... sleep… can’t.. stop…” he rasped through his hiccups and sniffles. 

Crozier looked up and was relieved when he found that Thomas had gotten up once Jopson’s struggles had ceased to speak with Dr McDonald a he sat there trying to calm the man that Lieutenant Little still held tightly. 

“How long has this been going on?” 

“I found him early this morning hiding under the table. Just sitting there rocking himself, me and Lieutenant Hodgson believe he had been in here all night because I don’t remember hearin’ him come to his cabin last night.” 

He watched as Mr Blanky looked over towards them before leaning in close to the doctor’s ear and whispering something that Francis was glad he couldn’t hear. 

Dr McDonald’s eyes widened in surprise and he looked at the ice master with concern.

“Really? But who would- aboard this ship?” he could hear the man whisper.

Mr Blanky just nodded and the doctor took a breath before glancing back over to Jopson who was starring at the captain with red eyes the size of that of a doe. 

“We can’t get him to calm down. Every time it looks like he’s going to he starts up again.” Thomas explained quietly. 

The doctor looked at him uncertainly he understood what the man was hinting at him. Finally he looked at Captain Crozier for confirmation which was granted when he gave him a small nod. 

Wordlessly he dug in the case he’d brought and prepared a syringe for a intramuscular injection. 

“I’ll need his shoulder.” he stated simply. 

Francis swallowed uneasily as Mr Blanky came over and helped Lieutenant Little free his left arm without letting the young man free the other. 

He held his arm tightly by the wrist and began to roll up his shirt sleeves, his waist coat making it rather difficult to roll as he could only get it halfway up his bicep. “It won't go any farther.” 

“It’s enough.” the doctor reassured as he finished preparing the syringe.

Jopson was still sobbing his hand was wrapped tightly around Mr Blanky’s other wrist as he watched. 

“Captain.. captain… hic… captain….” 

Crozier ran his fingers through the messy hair again shushing him softly. “It’s okay lad, this will help ye sleep.”

That was when everything roared back to life again and Lieutenant Little was so shocked by the unexpected outburst and the sudden increase of strength that the younger man was able to jerk free lunging away from them, anf had had Mr Blanky not had a tight hold on the steward’s arm he would have tripped over the captain in his blind panic. 

Instead he was able to yank him up by that arm in his grasp and caught his other hand when it came flying at his face. 

“Dammit all!” Francis heard his friend gruff struggling with the younger man as he shrieked and pulled against his hand. 

“No! No! I can’t!” he wailed thrashing violently against the ice master. 

Crozier stood up to his full height and grabbed Jopson’s shoulders from behind pulling him close to him as Mr Blanky helped him wrestle the young man back down in a sitting position propped up against his chest. 

Jopson’s body went rigid and his skin paled to a sheet white. The position sent flashes of what Mr Hickey had done the night before flooding through his head. 

His back pressed up against Hickey’s body. 

Mr Hickey’s hand wrapped around his prick tugging it vigorously to arousal. 

The neck cloth he’d worn earlier that day being shoved forcefully into his mouth and the tight knots that had bound his hands. 

A sharp sting of the knife that had been held to his throat. 

That mockingly sick yet sweet sneer that was Cornelius Hickey’s voice as he commanded him.

Francis had just started to feel relief at the lad’s quietness and abrupt halt of movements but he didn’t let go he continued to hold the younger man tightly to his chest while the doctor knelt beside them and prodded at his arm for a second.

All at once Thomas started wailing uncontrollably he wasn’t even speaking words, he was just screaming as loud as he could, as tears rolled down his face. 

McDonald hurried and quickly jammed the needle into Jopson’s arm letting the medicine enter his body gradually bit by bit. 

“Ah!” Jopson cried out from the sting moving to look at his arm but Francis stopped him when he guided the lad’s head to lay on his shoulder. 

“N-No...” he whimpered helplessly into the captain's coat. 

“Shh, lad calm down.” Francis whispered softly. 

To his surprise Jopson replied to him choking out the words in-between sobs and hitches in his breath.

“H-He’s going to come back… e’s going.. cap'n he’s…. I don’…” the lad blubbered frantically. 

“It shouldn’t take long sir. I reckon a couple minutes more.” Dr McDonald assured.

Crozier nodded in response grateful for the doctor’s assistance. 

He could already feel the lad’s movements becoming sluggish and jerky, and he could see his eyes flitting fitfully as he tried to fight his exhaustion. 

“Edward meet me outside my bed cabin at six bells. Lieutenants both of you are dismissed.” 

“Yes sir.” both men replied before making their way out of the cabin. 

“Captain.. cap’n….” Jopson babbled uselessly. 

“Hush.” Francis whispered to him softly letting one hand stroke the soft inky hair in attempts to soothe. 

Jopson’s body was twitching listlessly against him head lolling to the side every now and then before it would lift as he came to attention again. 

“Captain… c-captain… I don’t… cap’n…. lieu-..tenant...” 

It wasn’t long after the words were uttered that the young steward’s head fell back against his collar and he stopped moving. 

Francis peered down, relieved to see the man’s beautiful eyes now closed and his mouth parted slightly as he breathed. 

“Flamin’ piss.” Mr Blanky grumbled rubbing the back of his neck anxiously upon releasing Jopson’s arm. 

“Thomas, keep your wits about you. Ears and eyes open, I want to find out who did this.” Francis growled lowly. 

The ice master just nodded before looking at Dr McDonald. 

“What the bloody hell was that? Is he going to be like this when he wakes up?”

The doctor shook his head with uncertainty. “To that Mr Blanky, I do not know. It could be that what happened had such a.. psychological effect on him that his mind went on alert and refused to let him rest. It could be that he was in shock. Or...” the doctor trailed off. 

“.. he could have just lost his mind?” Thomas guessed the man’s unspoken words which earned him a nod. 

Knowing the man would be out for quite a while courtesy of the administered sedative, Francis slammed his hand hard against the table leg his face had turned a bright red with rage all the way up to his ears. 

“Whoever did this is going to hang Thomas!! I swear to it!”


	3. Chapter 3

Cornelius let out a content sigh as he heard the screaming coming from the wardroom. Last night had played out so magnificently. The captain’s steward had to have been the nicest fuck he’d had on this blasted ship since they left for this voyage. Prettiest that was for damn sure. Hickey was more than confident he made it clear to Jopson his threat at what he would do if he named names. It hadn’t taken the man long to wake up after his fainting spell, waking while he was tucking himself away into his trousers. He recalled how those pale eyes were made red from his tears and now carried a far away look within them. He'd redressed himself silently as tears streamed down his face. When he’d tried to speak to him after that he got no response, no indication of even being seen as the steward started mumbling softly and rocking back and forth like a child. 

Clearly he’d broken the man in the process. 

_'Such a shame.'_

Knowing there would have been nothing he could do to snap him out of it he just left, closing the ward room door shut as he did. Jopson wouldn’t say anything, he knew that much. 

“What do you suppose that was all about?” he heard Billy ask aloud. 

He just shrugged as he took another bite of his biscuit. 

“Man serves Crozier, maybe he just lost it with the captain’s lovely moods.” he offered sarcastically. 

Tom Hartnell glared at him pointedly, “That captain is going to get us out of this!”

Cornelius shook his head, “I highly doubt that at this point. That beast will have killed us all if Crozier’s drink-” 

“If I were you Mr Hickey, I would belay that sentence immediately.” Lieutenant Little’s firm voice came from behind him. 

The small caulker’s mate paled slightly but he quickly turned to the lieutenant with a smile but it wasn’t returned. 

“One more word of such from you and I will personally see to it that you are lashed.” Edward snarled furiously. 

Hickey just smiled cockily at the man, and gave him a small salute. “Of course, whatever you say Sir.” 

Expecting an order from the lieutenant he looked up at him only to notice how he was looking to the far end of the galley more towards the mess. Cornelius followed his gaze and found Dr McDonald leading their ice master and their captain in tow through the galley towards sick bay. 

Mr Blanky was carrying the captain’s steward in his arms, the young man’s head lying limply against the man’s shoulder eyes closed and mouth parted in a tranquillized slumber. One arm was draped over his chest and the other dangled limply as the larger man carried him. Captain Crozier looked like a force to be reckoned with. His brisk pace as he followed Mr Blanky, his normally pale face tinted a light pink all the way to his ears. Hand clenched at his sides in barely contained rage. He looked like a terrible storm in all it’s glory ready to capsize a ship with his bare hands. 

A feeling of triumph flooded his veins and to his very core. He absolutely despised most of the people on this ship, he wasn’t even supposed to be here of course. Lieutenant John Irving was annoying enough but he personally preferred him over Lieutenant Edward Little. He ‘Cornelius’, knew that Edward was not restrained in his views by blind pointless faith like that of John Irving. If it had been Little who had stumbled upon Billy and him that day months ago, he knew full well that both of them would have been lashed. 

While John Irving would not dare use his imagination for such ‘blasphemy’ Lieutenant Little would, and he would have brought it to Captain Crozier’s attention with full force. To see Lieutenant Little being so deeply bothered by this satisfied him greatly and he found himself struggling to keep the smirk off his face.

“Oh no.” Tom Hartnell muttered under his breath, clearly seeing the murderous intent that blazed fiercely in their Irish captain's blue eyes. 

Edward swallowed thickly, he wasn’t certain, but he had an idea what had happened to the captain’s steward to make him behave as he did and it was not in any means good. Some men, he knew, could be compelled to do awful, unspeakable things to one another while at sea. Most times he’d heard it was a mutual want much like the rumours of their Captain of the foretop, Harry Peglar and Captain’s Steward, John Bridgens on Erebus. Despite this he also knew that sometimes the acts were done in a state of dire want and need whether or not both participants were willing. The idea of such a thing happening to sweet Thomas Jopson was not only unfathomable, but he found it infuriated him greatly.

“Lieutenant Little.” a voice called to him. 

It was John Irving who was trotting up to him. 

“Lieutenant Irving.” he greeted him with the slightest tip of his head.

He watched as John glanced about the peering eyes of their steward, Mr Hickey, and Tom Hartnell and shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

“May I have a word, lieutenant? I am afraid it is urgent.” 

Edward nodded before turning to face Mr Hickey once more.

“You have been warned Mr Hickey, see to it that I do not hear such disrespect coming from that mouth of yours again.” 

“Yes Sir.” the man replied with one of his notorious smirks. 

With that he followed the other man toward the mess hall. Edward found that as soon as he had started walking with Lieutenant Irving, he suddenly felt very tired, the excitement of today’s early morning events dragging on him hard. It felt as if he were suffocating in not icy water but wild emotions. It was as if it were an itch he couldn’t scratch, trying to quell the morbidity within his thoughts. 

“Lieutenant.” John’s voice reached his ears. 

Shaking his head free of the thoughts as best he could he turned his attention to Lieutenant Irving, noticing they had finally they reached somewhere devoid of any onlookers.

“Yes John?” he gruffed, too tired for unnecessary formalities. 

“I think we should keep a close eye on Mr Hickey.” 

Lieutenant Little found himself annoyed with the younger lieutenant for the second time today and it wasn’t even * four bells * As if this hadn’t been obvious? Hardly anyone on the ship trusted Mr Hickey, there was just something about the small caulker’s mate that made his own skin tingle and the hackles rise on the back of his neck. 

Nonetheless, he would humour the young lieutenant.

“You have something to share John?” 

“I… saw something a while back, sir. Mr Hickey and Mr Gibson. When I confronted Billy he told me what really happened. Mr Hickey is a blasphemer and a deviant seducer.”

Edward wasn’t surprised by this fact, but what did confused him was the fact that John hadn’t reported this to the captain. How could the man be so irresponsible and lacking in his duties!? He was a ranking lieutenant aboard a ship of Her Majesty’s Royal Navy! He was allowed to enforce the captain’s orders, but the captain would be unable to give orders if he did not know what went on in the ship, he cannot be everywhere at once.

He glared at the man dark eyes set alight with something dark and serious that made the younger lieutenant shrink back a bit. 

“John… did you report this to the Captain?” he growled lowly. 

The lieutenant paled considerably clearly having an idea what was coming at him like a raging half-ton bull. He had thought about reporting it to the captain several times but at the same time he hadn’t proof of what he’d seen… it would have been his word against the men who would more than likely deny the sins they had committed down below deck. 

Now as he stared at the first lieutenant’s enraged face and those dark eyes now almost a coal black he figured maybe, just maybe he should have said something. 

“Sir, I was not for certain what it was I had seen but I-” 

This was a lie! The man had to have an idea what he saw if he confronted their steward about the encounter and the man revealed those details to him then he knew perfectly well what it was he walked in on he just didn’t want to admit it! Whether it was that the god-faring young man had not come forth because something faith related or the man was just trying to cause less problems he hadn’t the slightest, but at this point he could not give a single damn.

His rage hit the boiling point at this exact moment and before Edward could think about the possibility of any consequences for rash behaviour, he closed the gap between him and Irving without warning throwing an anger fuelled punch at the younger lieutenant’s face. His left hook connected with the man’s face hitting him square in the nose which gave a sick crack as blood spurted forth, and sent him stumbling back tripping over a crate and onto his arse. He got down on his haunches and grabbed the lieutenant by his lapels pulling him just inches from his face. 

“If you are correct John, do you realize what you could have prevented?” he growled darkly. 

Lieutenant Irving frowned. This was not his fault! He couldn’t have known that Mr Hickey would resort to this. They had not any evidence it was indeed the Caulker’s Mate who committed the atrocity.

“EDWARD LITTLE HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GODDAMNED FUCKING MIND!?!?!” 

The booming voice that had come from behind him was one every man on this ship knew very well and when he turned around he could see their captain standing there in all his raging fury. Eyes flashing dangerously. 

All his anger dissipated instantly. Quickly he stood up and begrudgingly offered the younger lieutenant a hand pulling him to his feet, swallowing when he realized he noticed the blood trickling down John’s chin from his lip as he cupped his broken nose in both hands. He nodded his head at the younger man in silent apology before turning to their fuming captain to explain. 

“Sir, Lieutenant Irving needs -” 

“Belay that Lieutenant!” he snarled furiously. 

Anxiety filling him, out of the corner of his eye he saw Lieutenant Irving take a step back as Crozier walked up to him standing so close their chests were almost touching, he didn’t want to be anywhere near their captain’s Irish rage. Edward swallowed nervously, it was never fun to be on the receiving ear of their captain’s notorious wrath. 

“As first ranking lieutenant aboard this ship, under MY command I would expect you to behave as such! I will not tolerate my officers fighting among each other! Christ help me, if I am to see this again, I will take the cat o’nine to you myself. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME LIEUTENANT!?!” 

“Yes sir!” he tried to say it in a firm confident voice but it came out as a pitiful squeak much to his dismay. 

Captain Crozier stood there face red as he huffed and puffed from his outburst glaring daggers at his second. 

Irving looked to the captain and decided here that he was going to finally say something about what he’d walked in on several months ago, “Sir… I need to speak with you urgently.” he insisted, his voice partially muffled as he held his nose causing blood to gush between his fingers. 

The captain took a deep breath before he looked at him and nodded, “Get your nose and lip looked at Lieutenant then meet me in the great cabin, I will be there shortly.” 

Lieutenant Irving gave a slight salute giving the circumstances of his bleeding face before he left the captain alone with the other lieutenant, trotting in the direction of the sick bay for the second time today he realized, letting out a small grumble of irritation.

Crozier let out a sigh when he turned his attention back to Edward who now stood there fists clenched at his sides biting his bottom lip as he shook with emotion. He knew that the younger man was struggling with what had been discovered in the wardroom and he knew the lad was a flurry of emotions, anger, sorrow, and despair. It had been… hard, seeing a man, a friend normally so calm and composed reduced to a broken, hysterical, panic stricken wreck. Such a thing was hard to bare witness to. His expression softened when he watched those big dark eyes slowly developing a glassy sheen as the man diverted his attention to his boots. With a tired sigh he placed his calloused hands upon Edward’s trembling shoulders. 

“Edward.” he addressed him voice gentle and void of the anger he’d just directed at the man moments ago.

Slowly, very slowly the pupils of those dark eyes raised to meet his blue, just as a tear trickled down his face. It was quickly becoming clear to him that maybe he should have his second take the rest of the day to calm himself for it was quite possible he would be too upset to focus on his work and with that _thing_ out on the ice he didn’t want any accidents. 

“I’m sorry sir...” 

Francis found he could barely hear the man he’d spoken so softly. He removed his hands from Edward’s broad shoulders to pull the shorter man into an embrace feeling the lieutenant’s body go rigid for a moment before it started to shake again with the ever building emotions within his young body. When he felt Edward’s arms slowly wrap around his body and his forehead dip to rest upon his chest he felt his heart throb painfully and he found himself struggling to keep tears at bay as well as keep his voice. 

“I-I’m the worst kind of sorry sir...” Edward’s words were broken up with small sobs and sniffles as his body convulsed in the embrace.

“Aye, I know lad. I know.” 

The two men stood like that for a few moments before finally Edward had calmed himself enough to regain most of his composure. Francis noted, he looked absolutely miserable, exhausted even. He was going to be of no use to them today he could already tell this. 

“Lieutenant Little, you are relieved of your duties for today.”

Edward’s eyes widened in shock and he shook his head desperately, “Sir, it won’t happ-”

He stopped him with a raise of his hand, “At ease Edward. It is not because of what transpired, that is to say, that you are indeed in too much of a state to think soundly. I want you to get some rest Edward. Lieutenant Irving and Lieutenant Hodgson can handle the rest of today.” 

“Sir, I must protest…” 

Francis suddenly thought of something that would convince the younger man to listen. 

“I will also need regular reports on Jopson’s state. Can I trust you to bring them to me Lieutenant?” 

Edward paused for a second, pondering before reluctantly nodding his head in agreement. 

“Good. Off with you now.” 

**~ X X X ~**

When the captain of the H.M.S Terror returned to his great cabin he found Lieutenant Irving pacing like mad. For the lieutenant to pace it must be something pretty serious and judging by the guilty, troubled expression upon the young lieutenant’s face he had a hunch that he did something wrong. Did this have something to do with Jopson? 

Nothing in the world could have prepared him for what the ;lieutenant revealed to him as soon as he sat down in the chair.


	4. Chapter 4

It really was infuriating that someone had done this horrible thing aboard this ship, and to Thomas Jopson of all people. Edward didn’t want to rest, all he really wanted to do was go find Caulker’s Mate Cornelius Hickey and murder him with his bare hands. He also wanted to punch the faith right out of Lieutenant Irving’s face. 

Edward sat in Sick Bay by Jopson’s bedside most of the day, switching between talking with two doctors and occasionally reading a book to pass time. It had alarmed him at first, how he came into the Sick Bay to find the steward laying upon the bunk on his side with his arms pulled back to let his wrists rest crossed over the other on his lower back where they had been bound securely. 

_”Excuse me Dr McDonald, but would you explain yourself please? Why does the man have his arms bound like some sort of criminal!”_

_Dr McDonald just looked at him with a grim expression and Dr Peddie opened his mouth to respond but the captain’s voice beat him to it as he walked in. “At ease Edward.”_

_“Sir! These men have bound-”_

_The captain offered him a sad sympathetic smile, “I know Lieutenant, I told them to.”_

_His jaw dropped open in disbelief, “Sir, why?! He’s done nothing wrong!”_

_“Aye, you are correct there Lieutenant, but at the same time we I have to consider the safety of the crew including Jopson. The last thing I want to see happen is him getting hurt because he might not be himself.”_

_Dr McDonald clasped a reassuring hand upon his shoulder._

_“It’s just for precaution Lieutenant.”_

At first he was outraged and demanded an explanation but the captain had walked in just at that moment and informed him that he had requested it and after he told him why it actually made sense. 

Jopson was usually well mannered, calm and composed, never raising his voice and never violent. Despite this common knowledge, the younger man had struck him in his episode of blind panic. Not to mention how when the steward saw Lieutenant John Irving he seemingly lost all control over himself and a force of wrath, pain, and sorrow threw itself at the young lieutenant. 

Lieutenant Irving had been so shocked by the display that he didn’t have time to defend himself before he was tackled to the floor. The steward going at his face like a cornered animal, arms flailing leaving scratches upon the poor lieutenant’s face as Jopson screamed and threw accusations. It was now very clear why Captain Crozier ordered him to be secured when the young steward woke up. 

With a heavy sigh he turned back to his book.

**~ X X X ~**

It was just ringing eight bells by the time Jopson’s eyes flitted open in a groggy daze. 

Edward hadn’t been watching the man’s face too involved with the book he was reading at the current moment. It wasn’t until he saw the slight movement as the younger man gave an experimental tug at his bound arms that he looked up over the top of his current page. 

Jopson was looking around disoriented, his pale eyes still heavy lidded with the drowsiness that had been induced by the sedative. He set his book down after dog-earring a his current page. 

“Thomas, good you’re awake.” Dr McDonald gushed, immediately he started checking his patient over to make sure everything was normal, checking his pulse, temperature, and getting him to drink a glass of water. 

“Sir?” he asked tiredly his speech had a sluggish waver to it. 

Dr McDonald offered the young man a friendly smile. “You are in sick bay Mr Jopson, everything is fine.” 

“Sick Bay?” the dark haired man repeated the doctor quietly.

“Indeed. How do you feel?” 

The younger man squirmed a little bit looking over his shoulder when he realized he couldn’t move his arms. A fleeting of panic stirred within him and he gave a few good tugs to his wrists that were secured quite tightly behind his back. 

Had he done something wrong?

Why would the doctor’s tie him up?

“Sir, I.. - why... am I bound?” Jopson asked quietly but Edward could hear the waver of fear within his voice he was clearly very nervous. 

Edward cleared his throat and answered for the doctor when he went silent, likely not quite knowing what it was he should say.

“It was just a precautionary Thomas.” he informed him softly pausing for a second before deciding to ask a question. “Do you remember anything that happened before you woke up?” 

Jopson blinked tiredly before looking down at his lap as he tried to recall what happened last. 

“Oh.. I was… I-I was… finishing my tasks before retiring to bed, so I was dusting…”

As he spoke his voice started getting softer and softer and eventually he trailed off, pale eyes starting to well up with tears, horror filling his facial features as he started to remember what had happened the previous night.

The wardroom. Mr Hickey, his hands upon him, knife digging into his throat, his hands bound behind his back and his mouth gagged with his own neck cloth shoved down his throat, Hickey’s caresses and his unwelcome touches. 

“Oh… oh god!” he choked on the sob that rose in his throat his eyes had gone wide with fear, anger, shame, and a deep sorrow as he slowly met the lieutenant’s gaze. 

Dr McDonald knelt down by the bed so he was even with the younger man’s face. He knew this was going to be hard, he’d heard of sailors taking their own lives being unable to cope with the aftermath of the horrible atrocities that been inflicted upon them. The best thing they could do for the young steward was try to keep him calm and be there if he needed them. 

“Easy, lad. I know it must be awful but look around you son, there are people here to help you.” 

Jopson’s breath hitched and he felt his chest constricting tightly. He wanted these binds off him. It was too much… it was just like it was in that infernal room. “Sir, please… please can you untie me?” 

The doctor’s mouth pursed into a thin line, knowing he couldn’t do anything until the captain gave him the go ahead. 

“Lieutenant, would you go get the captain?” 

“Captain?” Jopson’s voice started and a feeling of dread and intense resentment suddenly filled him. 

Both men looked at the young steward waiting to see what he did next, remembering the scene from earlier in the wardroom when they had tried to get him to calm down and failed. 

Jopson nodded vigorously at the idea, his pale eyes glassy with tears held a desperate plea within them, “Yes, yes I want to see the captain! Please!” he sobbed pitifully starting to struggle against his restraints with a renewed fire. 

Edward placed his hands down upon Jopson’s side to hold him still rubbing soothing circles into the man’s skin as he did so. He could feel the younger man trembling with fear beneath his hands and it was almost too much for him.

Dr McDonald moved in closer to the Lieutenant ready to take his spot, “I’ll do this. You go get Captain Crozi-” 

“N-No!” Thomas cried desperately shocking both men at how his voice teetered on the verge of hysteria as he protested. “P-Please, sir, I-I want Lieutenant Little to stay.” 

Edward stared down at the younger man’s face studying it and he could see a sense of relief in the blue gray eyes as he stared into them. Maybe his presence brought the younger man comfort for some reason?

The doctor watched the exchange quietly before clearing his throat and nodding, whatever kept the young man calm at this point.

“Yes, that would be fine. I shalln’t be a moment.” and with that the man trotted off quickly towards the galley to make his way to the great cabin. 

Edward turned his gaze back to the dark haired man who lay there trembling with the heavy sobs that shook him beneath his hands. He swallowed thickly, it was heart wrenching to witness this sort of behaviour from the steward who could often be seen with a bright smile upon his face. He almost felt like he was taking the whole ordeal personally even though it was Jopson who got hurt, and he didn’t understand why. 

“Mr Jopson, can you tell me who did this?” he asked trying to be careful how to word things. 

Jopson let out a small wail and shook his head urgently, “N-No. I can’t tell anyone.” 

Edward found himself frowning at the answer.

“Oh for Christ's sake, why not?” he asked, question coming out a bit more gruff than he meant for. 

Jopson just shook his head and buried his face in the side of the pillow as best he could on his side. 

The lieutenant let out an irritated huff and leaned back in his chair folding his arms over his chest in a silent pout. 

Both of them sat there in silence, well besides Jopson sobbing quietly into the pillow, until the doctor returned with the captain following quietly behind him.

“Alright Captain, here we are.” Dr McDonald’s voice filled the silent void as he lead the captain into sick bay. 

Immediately at the sight of Captain Crozier, Jopson went into a full-on emotional meltdown. Tears streaming heavily down his face and his sobs were so louder than before, almost to a volume that Edward knew it was quite possible they could have been heard from the orlop deck. They were angry sobs, full of a deep internal pain and hurt, he was suffering and Edward doubted even the captain could fix this one. 

Captain Crozier pulled up a chair next to the bunk and placed a warm hand against his cheek. His heart was heavy, to think that someone could do something so awful to this young man was just beyond him. 

“Thomas, shh, yer alright lad.” 

Jopson looked at the captain pleadingly, “Captain… S-Sir.. please I-I beg of you, get these off me, 

Crozier could sense the instability of his young steward and he gave him a sad shake of the head, “Not yet lad, I want to see you calmed down first.” 

To his surprise his words only fuelled further emotion to pour out from the traumatized man who shook his head desperately, pale eyes full of tears as they pleaded with him. 

“Oh, Sir, please! I-I can’t… it’s… what… he did...” 

Francis’s heart throbbed painfully at the offered information and he let out a deep sigh before looking to both Lieutenant Little and the Doctor. 

“Gentlemen, take a walk.” he ordered his voice even and held hints of upset. 

“Sir, are you sure?” Edward asked uncertainly despite the fact that Dr McDonald had left without question. 

“Yes Lieutenant. Go see what Mr Blanky is doing, god knows he’s below deck causing trouble.” 

Edward gave him a small salute before heading off in the direction of the mess hall. 

He pulled out his boat knife and manoeuvred to the other side of the bunk so he could get to Thomas’s hands. It didn’t go unnoticed by him how the young steward flinched at the sight of the knife. 

“Hold still lad.” he warned as he set the blade of his knife against the ropes that had been used to bind his arms behind his back. He’d tied them himself just to be sure the man wouldn’t get free and wreck havoc if he were still not of sound mind. 

As soon as he was free Jopson twisted his body around and threw himself at the Captain. He collided with the older man’s chest the force causing the captain to let out an audible _‘oof’_ before his steward latched onto him tightly where he proceeded to crumble like broken glass. 

“Sir… I-I was… I.. I tried to fight… he..” he stammered hysterically clutching the captain’s coat with both hands as he buried his face in Francis’s chest. 

Crozier wrapped his arms around the lean body that desperately clung to him as if he were his lifeline in a storm. He also knew that the lad was still trying to process everything emotionally and he needed someone to steer him away from any darkness that may try to seep into Jopson’s mind. 

“Ye do not have to tell me that lad, I know you did, ye wouldn’t let something like that happen without a fight.” he reassured his thick brogue seeping into his words. 

His words seemed to make the young man cry harder and he knew it was because the lad was blaming himself. This was why he hated what he was going to ask of the lad next, but he needed details because if it was Mr Hickey as Crozier suspected it was, he needed Jopson to verify. 

With gentle hands he pulled on Jopson’s shoulders prying him from his chest to look in the young man’s eyes. They were so full of pain and hurt. It broke his heart. He brushed the lad’s unkept bangs out of his face, thinking briefly how odd it was to look at Jopson without the man having parted his hair. 

“Thomas, you’re hurtin’ lad, badly both inside and out, I know. I also know, that what I am about to ask you is indeed a great thing to ask, but I need you to tell me what happened.” 

Jopson shook his head urgently, “I-I don’t… think I can… Sir.” 

Francis placed his hands on both sides of his face, cupping it gently with his warm hands, staring into those gray blue eyes with a warm, loving, serenity. 

“Yes. You can Thomas, I will be right here with you lad. It’s just us son, not a word will pass from my lips, I give you my word.” he encouraged lightly, not wanting to push the boy too far that he might break down again.

Tears trickled down the steward’s face and he whispered a barely audible confession that made Crozier’s heart clench, “I-I’m scared.”

He nodded in response, “Aye, I know ye are son, but I give you my word that no one on this ship or any other we may be on will touch you like that again. They will have to go through me first.” 

Jopson sniffled, a very faint smile graced his face for a split second before it was gone, replaced by a nervous fidgety mess as he tried to think. 

“I-I was in the ward room, Sir. I was finishing my routine for the night… I didn’t see him and h-he hit me in the head with something and I… I fell he didn’t give me a chance to get up.. he slammed my chest into the ground and I...” 

More tears trickled down Jopson’s cheeks as he recalled the event and Francis made a pattern of wiping the droplets away with his thumbs as the lad tried to will the courage to speak of what had happened. 

“He… bound my hands behind my back, I wanted to do something Sir, I swear... b-but I was badly winded and I-I couldn’t move.” 

Crozier was doing his best to keep his voice even, the details, though he’d asked for them, were very difficult to hear and it was even more difficult when Jopson felt he had to explain himself. 

“Shh, deep breaths lad. You’re doing so well.” 

If this man turned out to be Mr Hickey, Francis couldn’t guarantee that he wouldn’t skip a court marshal and instead take up his pistol and put one between the weasel of a man’s eyes. 

“H-He climbed on top of me… and when I fought he took out his knife and threatened me with it.. h-he used it make me do what he wanted. When I asked him what he wanted he said he needed to know what your plans for the future are regarding provisions… I think he had an learned of the spoiled ones, Sir, but I did not tell him I swear I didn’t!” 

This took the captain aback, who would be wondering about these sort of plans? No one came to mind that he could think of. Certainly not the Caulker’s Mate? Then again, he didn’t know the small man very well. 

Thomas Jopson, was one of the most loyal people he’d ever met, but Crozier found himself feeling a tight knot of guilt in his heart as he realized that part of what happened to the young man was because he wouldn’t reveal information.

“I’m not worried about that Jopson, whether you did or did not that is not what is important to me right now. Go on, what happened next?” 

Jopson choked on a sob having to take a few moments to get his sniffles under control before he could start again. 

“He untied my neck cloth and gagged me with it… I-I couldn’t do anything to stop him!” H-He pulled me against his body so I was sitting against his chest… and he… he kept the knife to my throat as he pulled it out of my trousers… he was touching me Sir! I-It felt so awful and I couldn’t do anything to stop him! I tried to break free but he would use the knife to get me to stop. His mouth… god his mouth was on my neck!” 

Thomas buried his face into his coat and Francis let his chin rest on top of that head of soft inky black hair exhaling softly as he rocked the man slightly. Whispering reassurances and words of comfort to him while he held him close. 

“Dr Peddie and Lieutenant Irving had come to stand outside the wardroom door they were talking.. Dr Peddie was looking for me! They were so close, Sir! I-I wanted to scream for help but I-I think he would have done good on his threat to slit my throat… H-He was violating me as they were speaking just feet from the door, i-it’s not fair! When they left… that was when he flipped me over… and h-he…” 

Jopson couldn’t continue any further as he broke down in a hysterical fit of sobs, his fists lightly pounding on the captain’s chest as he vented his frustration and Francis let him. 

Now was the time for him to ask the big question. 

“Thomas, was this man Cornelius Hickey?” 

The way the young man froze up at the name was all the answer the captain needed, but he still stayed and held the broken young man trying to soothe him as best he could whilst silently swearing death upon the caulker’s mate. 

“I-I cannot say Sir...” he tried to lie. 

With a sigh Crozier ran his fingers through his hair comfortingly, he already had his answer.

“It’s alright lad.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Dr McDonald?” Jopson called quietly to the Assistant Surgeon as the man tidied up Sick Bay.

The doctor looked him from his sorting.

“Do you need something Thomas?” he asked with a warm smile.

“I was hoping that maybe you could explain something to me, Sir.” the younger man inquired softly staring at his hands that were upturned in his lap.

Doctor McDonald had noted earlier how Mr Jopson had become rather antsy after he had sent Lieutenant Little away to go get some rest. The lad was a nervous wreck.

He waited for the younger man to elaborate a little bit before he confirmed whether or not he could give him an answer.

“It is… about what happened...”

McDonald’s lips pursed into a thin line a grim expression ghosting across his face before he offered him a sympathetic look and a nod. He approached the bunk and pulled up a chair beside it, folding his hands in front of him.

“I shall do my best lad.”

They sat in a silence for several long minutes before the young man finally was able to gather his voice.

“Something transpired when Mr Hickey was...” he trailed off not even wanting to say it.

Dr McDonald peered at him curiously he was trying to interpret what the lad might be trying to say already as best as he could.

“What do you mean Thomas?”

Watching the younger man’s eyes well with silent tears made him realize that the darkness he had already been worried about getting to young Thomas Jopson might already be trying to take hold. This was serious and they needed to find out what they could do for him.

“Sir, m-my body… it came to… arousal and I was… just…”

Alex had an idea of what the younger man was getting at but just to be sure, “You were just what Mr Jopson?”

He sniffled, wiping the tears off his face furiously before he spoke. “I was just wonder, Sir, if that was normal... or if possibly...?”

Dr McDonald gently took one of his hands between two large ones, “Oh good heavens no! No, son that is not what that means.”

“How? I don’t understand, Sir….”

The older man ran a hand through his hair trying to figure out how to best explain what he wanted to tell him.

“From what I have learned in my years as a doctor, Mr Jopson, is that one’s person is exceptionally sensitive to touch, that is to say that every individual may have different things that might make their body… react in certain ways. In some people it may be the legs, some the shoulders, goodness, I’ve heard of it being the ears for some people.”

“What about the neck?”

He received an eager nod at the question, “Yes lad. The neck too. Everyone’s body is different.”

For the first time since becoming his patient Dr McDonald saw the young steward smile faintly.

“Thank you doctor.”

Alex patted the young man’s shoulder as he rose from his chair. “Not at all son. I’m glad I could put those thoughts at ease.”

* * *

After Lieutenant Little and Dr McDonald had returned, Crozier was a man on a mission.

Hearing what that rat bastard had put his beloved steward, his friend, sweet, sweet, selfless Jopson through was the final straw for the Captain of the H.M.S Terror.

So far on this expedition, the man had done nothing but cause trouble. He’d been lashed once for insubordination and disrespect but that didn’t seem to be enough for the man.

If Lieutenant Irving had told him before that the man had been caught buggering around with Petty Officer William Gibson, he would have had the man lashed immediately.

Buggery is one thing, but to outright victimize and force another into such atrocious acts was one thing he absolutely would not tolerate on any ship under his command.

Poor Jopson seemed so broken and frail in the aftermath of this horrid incident and he was going to see to it that the man never hurt anyone on this ship again, despite knowing that his plans to take care of Mr Hickey were against the articles by an alarming degree.

He assigned the Lieutenant Little to watch Jopson while he returned to his cabin and retrieved his pistol and sat down in one of the chairs around the table in the wardroom. Having sent Mr Armitage to fetch Lieutenant Irving and Mr Hodgson, he waited for the men in the great cabin.

Pouring himself a glass of whiskey he took a couple sips to calm his nerves, he knew what he was about to do was against all code of conduct but he would not tolerate this behaviour on his ship.

_’Not to mention, the man has undergone punishment before and it seemed to have no effect.’_

When two booted foot falls sounded in the entrance of the great cabin, he didn’t even need to look up to know it was the two lieutenants.

“Lieutenant Irving, Lieutenant Hodgson -”

He heard a scoff followed by, “If you would actually leave your ship to visit every now and then, you would know what I look like.”

Francis’s blood ran cold at the voice of Commander Fitzjames… no Captain Fitzjames from Erebus accompanied by Lieutenant Le Vescante.

Both men had red faces having come in from the frigid cold outside.

Letting out an annoyed groan he looked at the man, “I do not have time for this James. What do you want?”

James’s smirk fell and his look became that of concern, “Francis? You look awful, has something happened?”

Lieutenant Irving and Lieutenant Hodgson arrived at this moment to enter the room, and Francis let out a sigh.

The Erebus captain found himself staring at Lieutenant John Irving’s black and blue nose, split lip, and the scratches that littered his handsome face.

“Good lord John… what happened?”

When the lieutenant just shifted uncomfortably at his question he just figured he’d gotten in the middle of a some seaman’s brawl and a few hits were landed before it was successfully broken up.

He knew Fitzjames was a man who played by the rules and would more than likely thoroughly point out that he can’t just execute someone without a court marshal.

There was no avoiding it now, he would have to explain the situation to Erebus’s captain.

“If you would James, allow Lieutenant Le Vesconte accompany Lieutenant Irving and Hodgson to the officer’s mess hall, I should like to speak with you privately.”

James blinked in surprise, taken aback by Francis’s uncharacteristic polite approach to the request.

 _’What is going on aboard this ship?’_ he thought to himself.

“Of course.” the words tumbled out of his mouth with a waver, and he looked to his lieutenant. “Henry, you are dismissed for now.”

The silver haired man nodded, and the three lieutenant’s were about to take their leave when Crozier cleared his throat and spoke once more.

“Lieutenants.”

The trio stopped, turning to give the man their full attention.

“I want the two of you to take Lieutenant Le Vesconte to the galley, find Mr Diggle and get the three of you some warm food in your bellies. You two have earned it for all the help this morning, and the lieutenant looks as cold as the ice outside. Please send Mr. Armitage this way as well.”

Both his lieutenants saluted him with each with a, “Yes, Sir.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Le Vesconte said with a bow of his head.

Francis nodded and dismissed the group with a hand, watching them leave and slid the door shut.

“Um, Captain, Sir, I’m right here.” came a timid voice from inside the room.

Captain Crozier turned and saw the steward waiting patiently by the door, he’d been so focused on the group that he had forgotten he was there.

He smiled sheepishly at Mr Armitage. “And so you are lad, I apologize, I didn’t see you.”

Crozier turned his attention back to James and he suddenly looked very tired, “Are you hungry James? Would you like something?”

This was when James Fitzjames absolutely knew something was wrong. Francis Crozier had never been this hospitable towards him.

He shook his head, “No, but I would not object to a warm cup of tea.”

Crozier looked to Mr Armitage and he didn’t need to say a word, the man was already scuttling about to go fetch some hot water.

It was here that James realized what he found so strange about this particular visit to the Terror. The captain’s steward Mr Jopson was nowhere to be found, the lad was usually attached at the hip to the room of the great cabin or the captain himself.

Could his absence have something to do with all of this?

“Yes. Yes, something has happened.” the man finally croaked out an answer to the first question he had asked during their encounter.

It stunned him, how sad and broken the older man sounded as he spoke and he was at a loss for words, barely able to utter his gratitude to Mr Armitage as he brought him his tea.

“Will there be anything else Captain?” the steward gushed nervously, he wasn’t used to serving men of this rank and it clearly showed.

Francis shook his head, “No Mr Armitage, you may go.”

With that the younger man scuttled out of the room and shut the great cabin door shut with such carefulness that James almost wanted to laugh.

But now wasn’t the time.

He took a sip of his tea and set it down on the table. Eyeing Francis with concern and a more than a little curiosity.

“Jopson was attacked last night.”

James’s mouth dropped open in silent shock and he felt his heart plunge into his stomach.

_’So young Jopson was claimed by the creature.. that’s why….’_

As if reading his mind Crozier shook his head, a frown creased his brow heavily.

“No James, it wasn’t by that thing. It was at the hands of one of the men on this ship.” he clarified with barely contained rage.

The Erebus captain was shocked, who in their right mind would attack the captain’s steward? Least of all polite, well-mannered Petty Officer Thomas Jopson? The lad was so likeable!

“I’m sorry,” he offered sympathetically looking down at the china cup in his hands before asking softly, “Is he alright?”

He noticed how the captain grit his teeth, his face flushing a light pink as he shook with anger. It was also here that he noticed the captain’s pistol laying on the table as well. How he hadn’t noticed this earlier was beyond him.

A frown formed on his own face, hoping that the visible firearm did not mean what he thought it did.

“No. No James he is not.”

Frustration swelling inside his chest he gestured to the gun with a glare, “This better not be what I think it is Francis.” he warned voice authoritative and holding nothing but a dire seriousness.

Captain Crozier simply nodded his head nonchalantly, “It is.”

“Dammit Francis! You can’t just execute someone for-!”

James Fitzjames had seen Francis Crozier angry before, seen his face flush red in his tempers but he was not expecting the amount of sheer rage and fury that erupted as the captain cut him off angrily.

The Terror Captain rose from his chair so fast it toppled over onto the floor, he hurled the crystal glass still half-full of whiskey not yet drunk at the wall where it collided in a burst of glass shards and dark amber liquid. His face was a deep beet red and he could actually see a vein throbbing against the man’s temple and his body was shaking with nothing but pure wrathful choler.

_’What could have possibly transpired to warrant the man to be this angry?’_

“The hell I can’t James! This is my ship and I will not tolerate the lewd behaviour that has taken place on my ship last night. Do ye hear me?! If ye don’t like it well Christ be damned ye can just sod right the fuck off back to Erebus!”

All will of want to argue with the man’s intentions dissipated at the words and he watched the man sink back down into his chair after up righting it.

“Francis… tell me what happened?” he wanted his voice to be firm but it came out as a choked whisper.

The other man had to take a few deep breaths to calm his rage before he could answer.

“Last night, that rat bastard Mr Hickey assaulted Thomas in this very room while every one was asleep. Myself included.”

James visibly paled at the older captain’s words.

Surely he didn’t mean…

He cleared his throat awkwardly and opened his mouth to speak but as his lips moved he found his voice would not so he closed it again, deciding to take a sip of tea to remedy it.

“Francis, by assault.. I trust, surely, you mean a mere brawl?”

The murderous intent that hit the Irishman's eyes was all the answer he needed, but still the captain felt inquired to answer.

“No. This was no ‘mere brawl’ James. Mr Hickey bound and gagged the poor lad so he could have his way with him.” he hissed voice low and deadly.

"Oh good Christ..." the younger man mumbled his voice muffled by his palms as he rest his face in his hands.

James mumbled a small, 'Thank you' and he watched as the younger captain downed the entire thing in two large gulps. Manners be damned, he wasn’t in the mood for this right now.

He shoved the glass back to Francis who shrugged and retrieved the cut crystal decanter bringing it back to the table with him.

The man sat down in his chair and poured him another glass.

"Regardless Francis, you cannot execute a man in this manner."

Francis took a generous gulp of his own glass before turning his eyes to stare at his pistol, his Irish brogue was coming thick on his tongue as he spoke with nothing but vehement anger.

"Actually James, yer going to find that I most definitely can indeed. Shall I explain to ye the events that occurred early this morning? Perhaps that'll change yer goddamned mind James." He spat darkly.

Fitzjames let out a weary sigh, "By all means, do speak then Francis."

"It happened here, less than twenty feet from my bed cabin. He was right here and I heard nothing James. No one heard anything. Lad fought like hell as I knew he would, despite this Mr Hickey kept the him quiet with the threat of a sailor's blade against his throat."

James raised his dark eyes to study the Irishman, he looked miserable, riddled with a guilty conscious as he likely blamed himself.

"Jopson stayed in here all night, hadn't slept. Mr Blanky found the lad early this morning. he was hiding under the table fully clothed, trembling and mumbling to himself like a lunatic. When Lieutenant Little tried to get him to come out... Jopson struck him."

Knowing how professional the captain's steward was with authority figures, having seen it first hand several times himself, this information surprised him the most.

Francis, catching Fitzjames with his mouth hanging open in shock nodded his head.

"Aye, and he attacked Lieutenant Irving fiercely and relentlessly to the point that Mr Blanky and Lieutenant Little had to restrain him. That is what Lieutenant Hodgson and I walked after Edward sent the man to get me."

James rubbed a hand over his face feeling the start of a headache. “Francis, you’re upset, as you should be but this does not make it -”

The older man turned on him with a heated glare that stunned him to silence.

"Ye didn' see the lad James! He was in hysterics! Crying and screamin' terrified of everything unable to calm down. In the end it took Dr McDonald givin' the man a sedative to do just that. He's broken James! To add onto the list of problems, I am down a lieutenant today because my second on this ship was so upset that he lifted his hand to Lieutenant Irving!"

Fitzjames was at a loss, the Terror captain was without a doubt the most stubborn man he had ever met.

A full court marshal was required in order to do such things, they were gentlemen of Her Majesty's Royal Navy for God's sake! Tracking a criminal down to lay a bullet in their skull was not their way!

"Oh come on Francis that-"

When the captain stood abruptly again slamming both hands upon the table as he leaned over it James knew he’d have to relent in this argument. Maybe he should.

"So yer goddamned right that I plan to put a bullet between that rat-faced sodomite's eyes! He's been flogged once before and damn yer eyes if ye still think it made a difference!" Francis kept his voice low the entire time but there were occasionally a moment where it would raise a few octaves as he tried his best to keep his anger under control.

He let out a frustrated huff as he stared at the captain with conflict visible in his dark eyes.

_'There is no getting through to this man!'_

He threw his hands up in defeat, "Why not just hang the man Francis?! At least show some sort of morale towards your men."

"Are you out of your mind James? The small circle of people who know what has happened to Jopson are trying to keep it out of common knowledge. If I were to publicize this, it would destroy the lad." He hissed, James could hear the man’s brogue receding as he willed himself to calm.

James let out a frustrated groan downing the rest of his whiskey and resting a cheek in his hand propped up on an elbow.

He could see the older captain's point.

That didn't make it right though.

Francis slowly lowered himself back into his chair and sighed heavily.

"James, no one else will need know about this except the ones I seem fit. If you want to report any actions, any orders that I carry out while I command this expedition, you be my guest. I am doing what I deem best not only for Jopson but all the men aboard Terror and Erebus, this has happened once, whose to say it won't happen again, hm? As for the method of which I am about to proceed... aye, that be for Thomas, he has suffered enough as it is."

“Fine. My conditions are that Lieutenant Le Vesconte and myself accompany you to oversee it.”

“Be my guest, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THERE WE GO!!! I think we can all agree on what happened next.
> 
> This was supposed to be a couple chapter fic and it turned out to five.
> 
> Shame. On. Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short fic only a couple chapters. I'm trying to stick to short fics from now on because the longer one is the more likely I will become stuck after working on something else later.


End file.
